


Yes. This.

by estel_willow



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/pseuds/estel_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a few of Connor's favourite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes. This.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to the "These are a few of my favourite things" challenge over at Primeval_100 on LJ, though of course, just having one 100 word drabble wasn't enough. Connor needed six.

**I**

Connor spends ten minutes just turning on the spot in his new lab, eyes trying to take in everything all at once, all the gadgets littered about and computers blinking and the strange, yellow coiled wire with something attached to the end of it and he doesn't know what it is but he's pretty sure he’ll sure as hell find out eventually.

There's a Starbucks cup on the edge of the table, with four packets of sugar sat next to it and a thin wooden stirring stick, underneath the lid is a hot, milky cappuccino and Connor thinks _Yes. This._

 

 **II**

His feet barely touch the ground for the rest of the day, though he feels a little pained that he can't share this with the rest of his team and can't help but wonder why. Connor’s never been a fan of secrecy. In fact, he’s terrible at keeping secrets and when he’s sitting down at lunch with Abby, still buzzing as he eats a jam sandwich (his favourite), he nearly spills everything about Philip and the secret projects.

He stops himself because gadgets are one of his favourite things and he doesn’t want Philip to take them away from him.

 

 **III**

Rex swoops down to sit on Connor’s head briefly before he flies off to finish the apple that Abby smuggled down to him. Sid and Nancy knock his feet, rolling over each other, vying for his attention and Connor looks down feeling fond and exasperated and so _happy_ he could burst.

He’s reminded of the times he was never allowed a pet in his youth. His fingers curl around the necklace he never removes, thumb slipping through the ring and just tugging on it gently. He has pets now, no need to dwell, and they’re way better than a puppy.

 

 **VI**

Becker and Abby are sitting in the mess hall – it’s got a microwave and a kettle it’s good enough – and talking quietly about something. Becker’s in his civvies and Connor remembers feeling stunned that Becker actually owned clothes that weren’t black and too tight for Connor’s health. He watches them for a minute, aware they’ve both already clocked him.

They look relaxed. Abby’s legs are crossed towards Becker. His hand is resting on the table, fingers just brushing the edge of her sleeve. It’s as much physical contact as either of them will do at work. It makes him smile.

 

 **V**

Connor pads through from the bathroom to find Abby sitting on the counter of their (Becker’s) kitchen, legs swinging in the gap where the fridge used to be. Becker got a larger one when they started spending more time at his place. Becker’s standing beside her knee and her hands are moving as she talks. Connor’d slept in, he hadn’t meant to but he’d been so tired.

They look up, Abby goes quiet when he walks in and a smile slips onto her face. Becker mimics it, albeit the smile’s smaller. Connor walks over and is welcomed with a kiss.

 

 **VI**

Becker still has bruised shoulders from the EMD, tender kisses send prickles of something that isn’t pain through the nerve endings. He’s not got a shirt on. It’s warm in their (his) place. Abby and Connor kiss before they move around him in perfect synch.

Connor likes Becker’s back, the faint smattering of freckles across his shoulders and the back of his neck and Connor enjoys playing dot-to-dot with his lips. Abby likes Becker’s hands, spends ages just touching, putting them on her sides as she leans up for a kiss.

And Connor thinks _Yes. This._ because it’s bloody perfect.


End file.
